


Mistaken (Sans x Reader)

by FreshMustard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Partying, Possible smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Makes Puns, Swearing, puns, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMustard/pseuds/FreshMustard
Summary: A little something something :I dedicate this story to Poubelle_squelette for inspiring me with her book 'The Party Incident and Other Anecdotes' to make my own story! (and also a movie for giving me an idea for the plot)~~~"hey." It was a man, a skeleton actually. Oh yeah, monsters were released from Mt. Ebott for about years now and I've gotten used to it. Monsters never really bothered me any way. But what did bother me are racists. Some people still aren't accepting them in their lives and in some cases it just got pretty harsh. I am friends with 2 monsters. They were the ones who actually invited me to go here, well, only the other one anyways.





	

The music was blaring from the speakers. People were dancing to the beat, while I just sip from my drink in the corner. I never thought I'd agree to this idea but I did. My friends invited me to come with them to this club to 'loosen up' and such. I thought it would be fun and then again, I was wrong. But who could blame me? I'm always wrong.

I sigh, walking to the bar and asking for another drink. I got it, and paid the bartender. He tried to make a move by shooting a pick-up line at me but I ignored it. I was back at my usual place when I saw someone else there. Their appearance is hard to make out though, the corner was pretty dark since all the lights were focused on the people on the dance floor and the stage.

"Hey there." I tried to start a conversation with the person. It took a while for them to respond. I could understand since you can't easily trust a person in a club, especially one holding a drink. When it got a bit too long I was about to go look for my friends but then the person replied.

"hey." It was a man, a skeleton actually. Oh yeah, monsters were released from Mt. Ebott for about years now and I've gotten used to it. Monsters never really bothered me any way. But what did bother me are racists. Some people still aren't accepting them in their lives and in some cases it just got pretty harsh. I am friends with 2 monsters. They were the ones who actually invited me to go here, well, only the other one anyways.

"I never liked parties. I was just forced here. No, actually, I think I just came here just to see if my friends did something bad and I have to swoop in and stop it. How about you?" he chuckled, closing his eye-sockets. Wait, how does he even do that? Isn't he just all up bones? I decide not to question it because I often change topics just by noticing small things and I've noticed that people were annoyed by this.

"i could say the same." I smiled at this. I scanned him from head to toe. He wore a white sweater underneath his blue hoodie with a fluffy hood, a white-striped black basketball shorts and fuzzy pink slippers. He definitely doesn't seem to be the type to go here. "What kind is it? Is it the 'Protective' one? The 'making sure' one? Third wheeler? Or a wing man?" he hummed for a bit "to be honest i think it's a mix between the protective one and the making sure one." I laughed, he did look like the type.

"Name's (Y/N), what's yours?" I stuck my hand out for him to shake. I didn't notice his change of face when he took my hand. Later on, I heard the sound of farting coming from our hands. I tried to stop laughing, but it resulting to me snorting before actual laughing. Our hands were still together but he let go and raised it up to reveal a whoopie cushion. Never seen those in forever!

"the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. never gets old. anyway, names sans. sans the skeleton." his grin goes wider as he said his name. I finally stop laughing and calmed down y taking a few deep breathes then sighing. 

I began to feel uncomfortable here, and the smell of alcohol and puke was not helping. I want to go outside and take a walk. I texted my friends that I'll just take a quick walk outside and they said sure along with some ' be careful ' and ' take cares '.

"I'm going outside, wanna come with?" he nodded and walked with me to the door.


End file.
